


Emissary au

by mikeellee



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Mystery, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Kitty Pryde has a nickname that follows her around ever since she was a small girl, Ariel, to the point she uses the moniker as her own name. Ariel/Kitty works as a secretary in victorian London and dreams in opening her own agency (even though sexism is a great obstacle) all the while the gentle secretary has to hear all about the nameless killer and the trails he leaves behind. But...Is Ariel the only one who notices how odd those killings are?Does it only begin when Dr Darkholme move to London?
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Kurt Darkholme/Kitty Pryde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know much about the Victorian period and I hate mines, so, take this as a Victorian au. The mutants here have their power and have to face the consequences of living in a society which means you can shoot lasers from your eyes and that´s cool as long you behave like a real gentleman.
> 
> Is based on H&J au that Djnimer4 and myself made but this time is with AoA Kitty and she is fun to write.

Ariel is working as a secretary since her family is not wealth nor has a noble lineage, work is their only way to survive and Ariel has no complaints (not now that union of workers and women rights kicking harder to the elite and they must obey or else…) and watches carefully as Dr Wilson is trying to solve the case.

“You said that last time and still have no lead, Dr Wilson…can you really solve the problem? The killer is walking freely” the client speaks, a wealthy man who is a concern as Ariel can see (The killer with no name as the people can´t make up their mind yet is always targeting rich people)

Dr Wilson is a detective and is walking on thin ice as no one has any leads of the no-name killer.

Ariel watches as her boss is trying to sway the client´s worries away. Her eyes travel to the window and see Dr Darkholme walking on the street next to the building where she works. Dr Darkholme is the count with all the mysterious and Ariel knows the killing only start when he moves to this area. 

“Correlation or coincidence?” she mutters to herself

“Ariel, dear, can you fetch me a cup of tea?” her boss asked.

“No, do it yourself, you´re the only one here who drink that tea” and her boss hears his client jokes about the quality of the said tea (”is really awful and really, I could indicate better ones for you” and it proves the boss manages to convince the client of his intentions) and now Ariel´s mind is trying to understand the enigma that is Dr Darkholme.


	2. part 2

Ariel knows that as a secretary of a famous detective, one that often works for the Scotland Yard, she is immune to certain crimes(immune is not the same as apathy) so when her boss starts investigating a cult that workship a thing called Knull and then vanish from the face of Earth it shouldn´t be anything common, but, they aren´t expecting this.

“The place is full of draws of eyes” Ariel mutters to herself as her boss is expecting the place, so far, no human soul aside them and that´s never a good sign.

And it got worse when Ariel feels something is stalking her, well, she has a piston ready in case of the whoever tries anything funny and the same is for her boss (who seems to sense the same thing)

Suddenly, a lunatic step from the shadows with a knife and is screaming. “For the Glory of Knull” and Ariel shots him, but, surprisingly that didn´t stop him as he continues.

And again, out of the shadows, another figure appears and cut the lunatic´s neck and he finally stops. Ariel is looking at her saviour/new enemy(?) with cautious and he in all his mysterious persona, points to where her boss should be…and she sees him running away from the dark figure.

Ariel didn´t flick as she points a gun to the figure´s face. The man is fully masked but she can feel him smiling and in one go…he´s gone and Ariel is alone. Her boss thought he redeem himself by coming back with the police squad but Ariel shows him the middle finger and berates him until she couldn´t and the police squad can´t help to admire Ariel´s courage.

And she can´t help to wonder who that figure was.

“You should quite and …”

“I can´t quit even if my boss is a jerk and no I won´t go after a husband, thank you very much”

“Maybe change your work?”

“Good jobs and bosses are hard to find. Better stick with the devil you know”

Somehow, somewhere, Kurt Darkholme sneeze and he has no idea why.


	3. part 3

(Ariel Pov)

I´ve dealt with eyes all my lives. I´m not phased by this anymore(haha little joke here) as I´ve finally opened my own agency, of course, after many trials and tribulations and I can´t help to linger that if my name was Eric opening my own agency would have been a lot more smooth than Ariel. I had to work as a secretary, get a certification, and get more 2 years of work experience so I could open my own agency.

And at the moment, the little house I managed to rent for my work is serving me well as right now I have what seems my first client (well, the second client, but, the woman in front of me seems to be from an aristocrat family) and she is sitting in front of me dressed in green and displaying a hairpin.

“So, Martha indicates me to you. Hope I can exceed expectations” Ariel replies in a good tone and watches as the woman shows a small smile.

“Martha is an old friend of mine and if she trusts you, that´s fine enough for me. You know that laws and costumes are working. Women´s right, workers´ right and well, we must always rely on a good man to help us but count on a bad man to ruin everything” the woman named Analise Darkholme-Leblau replied amused and has a mockery tone and I can understand her words better than no one.

(If I was Eric...how easier would my life be?)

“We´re women in a men´s world and we must know how to play the game” is my sincere words here even if sometimes I wish to just go berserk in some rare cases.

“Exactly, my mother always says that” Analise know seems more approving of me and is good for the business. I suppose. I can see her eyes travel through my office and spot on the two photographies on the desk. “Your family?”

“Of a sort, this is my friends. Kwanon, Karma and Yana” and she does not make any comment about some age difference in regards to the ladies in the pictures. She asked about my family again and I can see what she truly want to know.

“My parents are a beloved memory now” my hand hold the Star of Davi as if I could feel my mother´s warm hands on mine. Analise seems remorseful for a moment and apologises. “I´m not from a noble background, Mrs Darkholme-Leblau, I´m from the worker class and I don´t hide this”

I was expecting her to say something negative about my comment, instead, she´s amused. “Good. I need someone like you, one of my girls needs to have the paper in order, you see, rules are to help if you obey all of them otherwise you´re lower than scum”

And she does not need any more euphemism to make her case clear here. She´s an owner of a whorehouse. People often imagine an owner of a whore house to be a Chinese woman in the most cliche outfit imaginable, but, this propaganda is slowly losing strength thanks to the end of the opium war (but Kwanon stills deal with people who thinks the continent Asia is one big country and in moment like this, facing the ignorance of those people, we women must strong)

“And ...is there any reason for this girl to not be here?” I asked the one million euros question.

“She´s unwell at the moment”

“I see. I can take the papers for your girl...but I need to see her first...her line of work does not bother me if you are thinking it does, but I can do documents for a person I never saw before”

“I can give you the name is that enough?”

“How about you give me the name and the person?”

Analise Darkholme Leblau is not expecting this, but, she accepts my terms in the end. Once her girl gets better she´ll come here to take her legal documents. and I watch the elegant woman leave my office as more questions are present in my mind.

Dr Darkholme´s sister has a whorehouse. Does he know? Is he the one who takes care of the medical need of the girls?

The whore house also arrives as soon the Darkholmes installed in London and this time is not a coincidence.

Epilogo.

(no pov)

Analise is searching for her brother and Deadpool, the ever-faithful butler, informs her that “blue is upstair being upset and broody again” and lo behold, there´s the man doing his usual experiences and stops only to greet his sister.

“Brother...are you still looking for a woman to be your new wife?” Rogue asked and Wade replies yes, even though the question wasn´t for him.

“He even tried with Isabella Montellini, but, the girl ended up marrying her cousin which ...ouch, Kurt, ouch” Wade interjects again and for once, this makes Rogue/Analise smiles wildly.

“Well, yes, she did prefer marrying her own cousin...why the question?” Kurt asked noticing her smile.

“Because...I have an idea for you. How about a nice working-class woman who has her own agency?”

“if I marry her...wouldn´t people see me like a prince charming?” Kurt recalls in the journey a viscount who married a commoner and how everyone treated as she is the real-life Cinderella.

“Only if they are completely blind” Rogue and Wade replied together.

“But seriously... she could be a great choice...plus, she does not have cousins”

“I´ll think about it” is his final reply and Rogue leaves him be wondering if that will result in positive results or not.


	4. part 4

Kwanon invites Ariel to come with her to the new exposition. The Japanese woman likes to see new inventions and does not wish to be alone in a sea of unfamiliar faces, so, Ariel is her companion and so far Ariel can say one thing of this exposition.

“Is really dull here” Ariel comments and Kwanon sighs as she has to agree and comments on how the exposition of last year was better, but, the budget cuts affect everything in a domino scale.

“Well, at least, we can catch up, so, tell me, how the agency?” Kwanon asked with total curiosity in her tone and Ariel smiles as she thinks Ariel is the next Sherlock Holmes.

“I´m solving a problem to Mrs Darkholme-Leblau” Ariel whispers back and Knawon stops smiling and ponders for a moment.

“You know, right?”

“She was not hiding...so, yes, besides, detective Anne lister used to go to her house so...yes, I know what Mrs Darkholme-Leblau sells” Ariel confess and Kwanon nods sagely and by her expression she did visit that house at least once.

“And what you thought of her?” she asked again as she relates some stories in regards the owner of that house. 

“A woman with secrets, which means, she is letting people see what she wants to see and I think that goes with her mother as well” Ariel remember that comment about her mother and is curious about Mrs Darkholme. “But enough about me, and you? how the tea house?”

Kwanon waves her hand and sighs. “Same as always. People pay more to drink my tea because I´m exotic, and I have no problem in charge extra thanks to that, some men want to marry me and ask about my home as if is a mythical place and women are coping me” she narrowed her eyes on the last part and Ariel knows very well who is the woman in this case.

“Elizabeth Braddock?”

“Yes, she again” and her tone is not very friendly. Ariel changes the topic and the conversation resumes to make fun of the convention lack of care, however, among the poorly designed attractions, she notices an azzure man with crimson eyes.

“I have to go...look for the loo”

“Will you do something dangerous and stupid?”

“No, just stupid this time”

“ok, have fun, we meet in the ice cream shop”

And with that, Ariel follows the azzure man who is slowly getting away from the crown and going to a more remote area, while the convention is not amazing as it should be, why anyone would go to such desert place?

Ariel, thanks to her powers, is phasing in and manages to hear the man speaking something in German, of course, is his language, and then he´s gone in a loud smoke of brimstone and Ariel can hear someone else running.

She leaves that place only to find out she´s lost. “Where am I?” and starts to walk around feeling that her intuition was true. She did something stupid. The situation gets even more awkward when Dr Darkholme shows up in a brimstone smoke.

“Were you following me?” He asked amused and Ariel wants to punch his face for such arrogance, even though, she was.

“No, I was looking for the loo” which now...is not a lie as she needs to use the loo and this is the perfect alibi enough to make his smirk fell.

“I can take you to the loo if you don´t mind” Dr Darkholme suggests and Ariel nods and soon the two of them are walking towards the loo. He makes no small talk, but as if that would stop Ariel.

“Are you liking London?” is an innocent question and is far safer than ask who he was talking to.

“Is not like Bavaria” is his simple reply.

“I would think so, two different locations have different cultures, but, are you having fun here?”

Now he smiles in that way that seems far too dangerous for a count. “This city is not boring me which is a good sign”

“Perish the thought of a boring London, Dr Darkholme, do you enjoy hunting too?”

“You...hunt?” Dr Darkholme asked surprised and Ariel almost laughs if she wasn´t completely sure this man is involved in something shady and illegal. His expression already speaks volume about what he thinks about hunting and she wonders if every man is like that.

“Yes and no, I like to catch the animals and touch them. Anyone can kill a deer, but, is need skills to approach them and pet those graceful animals” Ariel confessed and then adds “Plus, I have a vendetta against the Braddocks so if I can interrupt their hunting...I´ll do with pleasure”

He seems oddly delighted with this information. “You hate them? Can I ask why?”

“You may, but, I can´t answer. Is the secret pact between two friends.” and she finally found the loo and is ready to use it as she really needs.

“You were following me?”

“This again, my good doctor, no, of course not, and mind your tone” she points at Dr Darkholme. “I´m a working woman and I don´t want to be associated with those women who do anything to marry”

“Even deals with the devil”

“Not my jurisdiction, Dr Darkholme”


	5. Part 5

@djinmer4

Dr Darkholme hates snow, then again, the man is not very fond of springs, however, autumn is his favourite season and it seems only him appreciate such season. The man is free of his second job and his primary job is going well as Rogue´s girls are healthy and take their medication, to perform their work in a clean way, and it leaves Dr Darkholme available to do whatever appears in his mind and at the moment it looks a great idea to see Ariel. 

London is not that big of city and spot the working woman is not hard and for once, she´s not with her friends and it gives him the courage to have a talk with him. (Deadpool, Remy and Rogue often tell him how terrible he´s to do small chat and now its time to prove otherwise)

“Ariel, nice weather” he states and is proud of his words as Ariel is blinking owlishly.

“I quite like coldness and I´m happy no kid will have to work in snow or in ever season again” she offers a triumph smile to the azzure man and the man can imagine she has something to do with that.

“Your job changes lives then, Ariel” Dr Darkholme replies impressed and knowing that a gentleman like himself and from a blue blood heritage (Deadpool can crack several jokes with about being blue and being from a blue lineage) should address Ariel by her real name, but, “still won´t tell me your real name?”

“No, Dr Darkholme, that is part of my charm” and offers a nice smile to him hugging tightly the shops she acquired in the story in front of them (the big logo is so bright that is a clear evidence she shop there and Dr Darkholme wonders if this is a new tactic of marketing) “But your job also changes lives. I know you help your sister´s girls” she uses the euphemism with care but letting him know that she´s aware of what those girls do “work in a health fashion...that´s incredible”

Dr Darkholme never meant anyone who shows compassion to hookers. That´s ...something that really caught his attention.

Dr Darkholme is not a smiling person, but, in this case, he can offer a ghost of a smile and nods his head as if accepting her kind words. “I heard, and people talk a lot here, that you managed to sue the mine of Mr Jackson and make sure each employee got a nice reparation for wasting their time and health in that place” and Ariel stops smile for a moment and nods sagely.

“Yes, but, my success is not only to my skills or friends...I got lucky this time” she confesses still hugging her shops, the bright logo is still visible even with her action of hugging more. She narrows her eyes at him and confesses. “I´ll confess to you a secret that no one shall believe. Mr Jackson had a partner that was supposed to testify and his testimony could change the trial to Mr Jackson´s side, however, the man never shows up in the court...He was a victim of the nameless killer and considering the reputation the victims of this killer has ...the court went more to my side than Mr Jackson”

“And you´re not happy with the result?”

“Oh, I´m, but, I would prefer winning without having to count with Mr nameless killer killing bad people again” she confesses and Dr Darkholme is too amused now and asks how she can know if the nameless killer is indeed killing only bad people. “Easy, all his victims committed a hideous crime. Mutant traffic, human traffic, paedophilia, rape and Mr Jonhson was accused of sleeping with his step-daughter...so I can see that´s his line for victims”

“You like to know about this case?”

“I like to be informed, Mr Darkholme as is my job, and you?”

“I like to stay informed as well, Ariel, talking about killers is fun and all, but, is not very safe for a woman. Can I escort you to your house?”

“I´m heading to my office, but, sure, you can, Mr Darkholme. And if one of your fans try to desperately marry you, I vow to protect you” she jokes and Dr Darkholme can appreciate the light tone for a moment.

“Careful, the last one had two pin hairs”

“I´m not easily intimidated, Dr Darkholme”


	6. Part 6

@djinmer4

Ariel is the first to admit that exist really malicious humans with devious intentions and right now, as Ariel is tied up, Mr Bank, a skinny little fellow, is having the time of his life explaining to Ariel, a silly woman, his grand plan where he´ll get rid of all the jews and all the minorities in one scoop.

“So...that´s your plan? poison the water and give to every target?” Ariel asked again having her hands free while her captor has no clue. The little fellow smiles in a croaked way as he gets closer of Ariel. Who has now a deadpan expression.

“Is a genius plan, isn´t it?” Mr Bank asked back and Ariel chooses to reply by punching his face hard enough. One punch is more than enough to make such light fellow drop on the floor without making a sound. Ariel now tied him up easily and tightly as she makes the right call to tape his mouth stopping the man from screaming for help.

“Is the dumbest plan I ever heard, and I need you alive because I´ll put your racist group to root in prison forever” Ariel states this as she´s about to make some delicious pie for her friends. And the fact she´s not taking the now bounded man serious is making him regret even more not have killed her.

Ariel grabs a knife and waits for the right moment, she knows one of his goonies will enter in the door any minute and she´s ready. One minute, two minutes, three minutes. One hour. And Ariel phases to see the building empty.

Opening the door she sees the goonies dead and she can see it wasn´t a pleasant and peaceful death (not one which was quick) the men have antisemitic tattoos in their arms and while Ariel is not upset in the slightest with their deaths...she wanted them to rot in prison, but, they can rot in hell now. So, is not a loss.

She can still smell brimstone and narrow her eyes for a moment. “Mr Bank...you anger the nameless killer, how much of a fool can you be? You anger me and him...stupid man” she berates him and wonders if the nameless killer is out there.

Well, she wants to see one of the scumbags rot in prison, so, without struggle, she´s dragging Mr Bank out of the room and watches as the nameless killer did end-all of Mr Bank´s goonies. In some bodies, the killer even wrote something like “stupid racist”.

And when she smells the brimstone again. She sees the figure of the nameless killer, the shadows obey him in the sense of hiding him so well that defy light itself. “Don´t kill this one, I want him to rot in prison, in the prison Magneto crafted for folks like him” 

Now Mr Bank shows an irrational fear. Losing to Ariel is something that peeved him, being dragged like a potato sack is humiliating but...Magneto´s prison...is what evokes true fear in him.

“I mean, think of this way, if you kill him now...you´ll be sparing him from Magneto´s wrath, do you want that?” she asked to the figure who remains silent but she has the feeling he´s listening. “I mean, not upset that the others are dead, but, Mr Bank? Oh, Magneto is waiting for him. Magneto and his son are waiting for him...Do you want to privy a good father and son bonding?” and after that, the nameless killer leaves and Mr Bank is left to his fate.

Later on that night, Magneto is smiling as Mr Bank will know what true fear is and his son, Pietro, is ever happy to assist. The case also gave recognition to Ariel as the police can swallow their sexism, for 5 minutes, and thank her for a good job.

Dr Darkholme appears later with his sister as Ariel is leaving the police state. Her testimony was complete and with all details and now they must get rid of the poison in a way that does not harm anyone.

“Dr Darkholme, Mrs Leblau” Ariel greets them and they asked if she´s alright. How can she be so casual with her own safety. “Oh, those dumbasses? Don´t give too much power to him, I have dealt with folks like them before...that´s one of the reasons for Magneto hired me for this job” and smiles joyfully. Nothing more joyful than put people like Mr Bank in Magneto´s prison.

“Still...you could have been killed, Kurt, say something” Annalise urged and Dr Darkholme only replied.

“Good riddance for all of them and Ariel has her plans and secrets it is not right for us or me to try to dictate how she does her job. I really don´t like when people tell me how I must do my job” he spoke in a casual tone but Annalise seems to get the hidden message.

“I also saw the nameless killer. Saw is a bit of stretch, he was covered by the shadows, but, he was there and ...” she ponders her words and spoke again. “he didn´t kill Mr Bank, very nice of a killer like him” she looks ar Dr Darkholme for a moment.

The azzure man only shurgs in response and asked, to change the subject, if Ariel would like him to safely take her back to home. “You´re very gallant, Dr Darkholme, carefully, your adoring fans may be around”

“Don´t joke with that ...those women are scary”

Annalise is the only one with a smug smile on her face.


	7. Part 7

Emissary au because what´s Xmas without few disembodied body parts?)

The arm which was located above the signal of the local pub (which was a nice and macabre gift for the owner of said pub) certainly make people talk and Ariel can hear rumours all she wants, however, she can separate fiction from reality and so far everyone is in agreement that this is the nameless killer work, but, why?

“Who that arm belongs?” Ariel asks in a low tone to herself as Scott Summers is the one dealing with the situation and talking with the distressed owner of the pub. Bless his heart because Scott is more focused on calming the poor lady down (a middle-aged woman who is not taking lightly this case) and didn´t notice one sneaky Ariel looking around as if this is a fine shop and nothing is wrong.

Nothing amiss inside the pub and this is not the type of pub bad elements would gather and it does not seem to fit with the nameless´s killer pattern. “Hey” Scott finally notices Kitty and the woman is sharp to say her profession and point out a few pieces of information. Scott thank her by letting her go and not have to deal with his boss (who is a big advocate of women being in the kitchen silent and making food for the man or just being silent)

“So...why every time there´s a murder I always found you?” Dr Darkholme with his grimace replies as Ariel is outside the pub and was trying to distance herself from the crown, but, once again she meets Dr Darkholme.

The woman only smiles and shurgs knowing full well that such behaviour is not what good women should display in front of men. If Dr Darkholme is not about social rules than Ariel won´t even bother to pretend she cares.

“Well, I could ask the same thing about you, Dr Darkholme” she replies back smoothly and has a few suspicious about the man, as always. “Are you here to finish any Christmas shopping?”

The man gets sour and his grimace remains and before he could go into a rant about how God is dead and Ariel did witness one of those in the past she put her finger on his lips kindly and whisper back. “There are children here...short answers, my good Dr”

Dr Darkholme sighs and as Ariel´s finger leaves his lips the man spoke calmly as he can. “My sister likes Christmas and the family will celebrate together...I´m finishing some shopping, yes” and concludes.

“Good, no need to go into a rant about God is dead, and...you think this is the nameless´s work?” she asked calmly waiting for his answer and looking at his face and like always Dr Darkholme is a man hard to read (but not impossible)

“You think it was he?”

“No, not really, the arm is from a fat man” for some reason his smile gets a bit dark and sinister at this mention “and I reconize the tattoo, it was old Peter...he used to sleep with Monica, yes, Steven´s wife...” she bites her lips and watches his gaze and there´s a bizarre and macabre fascination by such revelation.

“You think Steven would kill Peter like that?”

“I don´t accuse without proof and I may be wrong, but, only Peter had that tattoo...and hey, no one saw him for 24 hours...and if the body is indeed Peter´s...Steven could be a suspect” she concludes and Dr Darkholme now sighs.

“You´ll do something in regards to this case?”

“You know me very well Dr Darkholme”

“I know you´re Jewish and you want to celebrate your holidays...but if you have time my family is doing a Christmas party” he is not happy with that word “and you´re invited if you want” now this part is genuine.

“I can celebrate Hannukah and Christmas too, will stay at the synagogue but later if your family is not opposed I can go to the party”

“We won´t mind and no one in that house will sing Christmas carol”

“Speak like that and I´ll call you Scrooge”

“Who is Scrooge?”

“Is settle, you´re Scrooge”


	8. Part 8

@djinmer4

The snow begins to fall and slowly but surely covers the houses and the roofs as if was a gentle painting. So far, the snowing is not aggravated enough to make impossible one person leaves the house and a Bavarian Courtesan seems to think so.

Amanda Sefton is her name. A fake name and Ariel can notice but refrain to speak the obvious. The blonde woman hired Ariel to solve a case for her and well, to everyone surprised she did in record time and Amanda must pay her dues now.

“A wonderful job, indeed, and I may as well pay a bonus for how quick you solve the situation” Amanda states calmly and once the payment is made it should warrant the courtesan to leave the office, but, she refuses as she seems in a chatting mood.

“It was an easy job and one I dealt everyday most noblewomen like to cheat their husbands and fathers in some way or another” and Ariel shrugs as really is not uncommon women want more freedom and if they have to toss someone out of the proverbial bus to achieve this.

Amanda was sure to not be a victim and has enough blackmail material to make sure the countess of Yorkshire won´t try to get rid of her so easily. Ariel is trying to be subtle about wanting Amanda to leave, but, the courtesan seems to ignore subtlety naturally.

“Well, I suppose. You ought to be extraordinary if that Dr Darkholme is so fond of you” she begins amused and Ariel arch one eyebrow at this.

“Me and Dr Darkholme are acquainted if nothing more”

“And yet...did you know the only person outside his family who was ever invited to a party on Dr Darkholme´s house was his deceased wife? Poor thing...it was a sad ending for her and to be fair a sad beginning too” Amanda begins as if revealing a big secret and Ariel is a bit uncomfortable. Even with her suspicious on the man...she has yet to have any desire to pry on his personal life. “he never invite me to any of his houses. Ever. And I´m a Bavarian woman”

“Then he must have seen something in me worth to be in the party” Ariel confessed trying to be professional “and I think...you two had an arrangement that does not require you going to his house”

Amanda waves off “he was grieving and is very attractive, however, still surprised he pick you to the party and is even talking to you, no offences, dearie, but, that man is as social as a wall and sees him engaging in a conversation with anyone is odd...” then she ponders for a moment “you know, see him talking with you is the second oddest thing I´ve saw...in Bavaria, dear and proud, I saw him cutting fingers of a man who wanted to convert him to a new religion...what´s the name?” she stops theatrical and snaps her fingers “oh right, the Acolytes, Tom Cassidy”

Ariel does not speak at this point and Amanda continues.

“And...you must have noticed that he´s a doctor very dextrous with his hands, haven´t you see him work? the way he holds a scalpel is like a person holds a pencil ready to do a primadonna or...how a killer would too”

“Oh Dr Darkholme is a man of many secrets and few words” Ariel respond “as you really should be too if you want to still be ...such esteemed courtesan here...you know, I also investigate you and I´m sure the countess of Yorkshire will like to know what you did in Bavaria....you are not here on a vacation...you flee to escape prison...” she now offers a smile and speaks calmly “it would be a damn shame if the Scotland Yard or even the countess herself were to know your crime...you made many enemies here with your mouth”

And now Amanda is dropping niceties and speaking about threats, however, it does little to change anything and Amanda leaves promising she´ll strike back and Ariel replies by closing the door on her face.

A few weeks passed and the snow is still going. Not on the dangerous season yet as Ariel can walk among the streets to buy a few supplies and return to her home. She´s using a carriage for that and as she arrives in the shop...she sees Dr Darkholme in a foul mood.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Ariel asked nicely as the man is being grumpy, well more than usual, but he replies to Ariel without being rude (which is more than the salesman can say here)

“Hello, Ariel...I meet with an old, uhm,” he struggles with words and Ariel is almost laughing here.

“Amanda? Yeah, she talked about you...You seem to be the gossip on your country”

“Something like that” he replies amused.

“Then Amanda is gossiping about us”

“She is...and she knows how, uhm,” again he struggles with words and Ariel is laughing here.

“Anti-social?”

“Something like that”

“So, let´s assert this right, Dr Darkholme, we´re acquentices. Would you like to be regular friends?”

“And you aren´t afraid of me?”

“Oh Dr Darkholme....no” she replies kindly and Dr Darkholme blinks a few times and offers tiny ghost of a smile.

“Ok, then we´re regular friends now”


	9. Part 9

(Something for Emissary au, maybe a backstory?)

In the slumbers of London, there´s no real romance as many writers love to input in their books, in fact, there´s violence, sure, sure, no one has to work until dawn and the work condition improve over the years along in more social rights, but, with all that, people in certain part of London aren´t exactly living like kings and need an outlet.

And this outlet to vent their frustration is a perfect place to criminals to meet, to chat and to plot while enjoying a nice spot to see two men killing each other or dying trying, oh, the irony here is lovely.

And when a figure under a cloak arrived on the scene of two men punching each other until blood can be seen by everyone no one gives a second thought not even when is revealed to be a woman, well, ladies aren´t seen here. Women are and they serve everyone here in a different fashion. Those fights generate money, lots of money and what good prostitute wouldn´t want to cash in?

“I´m looking for Omega Red” the replied with an uneven tone as what can be seen as the agent or henchman of said mutant has a leery smile towards her and before he could make any insinuation... “I want to kill him”

Now...that´s something new. Women don´t fight in the arena. They can watch, they can amuse the men later, but, never fight and no one wants to see a man beating up a woman to death...or do they?

She didn´t let the little man stops her as Omega Red is more than pleased, even since Apocalpyse was defeated his life was not the same and murdering his last wife didn´t give him any thrill...who knows? Maybe killing this random woman can bring some joy for him.

“You have such a beautiful face. What´s the matter? Your husband runaway with a harlot?” Omega Red said earning more laughs of the others, but, the woman charges at him rip his heart out and sees the man falling to the ground already dead. 

“Logan said hello and to all of you here...I said hello” and she smiles with her first cover with the bloody heart and for once, the wannabe private investigator is doing justice from the other side.

The scene is being watched by a man with a red mask who is not being silent but not saying anything that has any sense whatsoever. “Plot twist! I´m here the whole time...so our cute detective killed Omega Red? That explains somethings...but not everything”

Ariel is now back at her house as Laura and Jubilee all have their hands covered in blood. “So...we avenge Logan...can we all move on?”

“I can try”

“Yeah...we can try...”


	10. Part 10

N/A: I´ll use this for my Emissary au and hope this can explain a bit more why this Victorian au is so different from the books. Also, yeah...I can´t help by putting a bit of Pride and Prejudice here because I still love that movie.

Ariel is invited by the Darkhlmes to accompany her as in their meeting with the Queen, and of course, Ariel can be a progressive woman as much she wishes, but, no one can act like a fool in front of the Queen of England and Ariel is certainly happy and nervous with such occasion and opportunity to meet such amazing woman as close as her human eyes can allow.

The carriage left Ariel in the guest entrance as the Darkholmes are getting ready, as they are nobility and from another country, they have to make sure to look more than presentable for the Queen, while, Ariel has the small luxury of being able to wear a good dress and know she will be outshined by the Darkholmes as they are the focus of the Queen´s gaze (she envies them a little, to be honest)

And the maid, a silent woman making a jarring contrast with the butler from Canada ("I think you´re from Toronto" "...Hey, aren´t you Sherlock Holmes? People say, oh Wade is Canadian but few ever put more details in this line, so, kudos to you, Miss Sherlock Holmes" "Not sure if comparing me with a dog is good, but, at least I got the answer right, by the way...you have a typical accent from Toronto" "Elementary, my dear") who guides Kitty to the waiting room as in her minimum words. "The master is being difficult" and leaves making Ariel wonder what kind of household the Darkholme run.

And Ariel not wanting to be idle manages to scape the comfy couch she was put and look around to see what style it is being used here. She notices, once leaving the waiting room, to the small museum of the house.

Not uncommon for nobles to support artists and have arts on their proprieties, the Braddocks for example, are a big fan of painting and support the local artists as well the international.

The Darkholme seems to like sculptures and all of them, even if Ariel is no specialist, can say how well done they all are almost look like real people.

She notices the last one in the collection. A bust of Dr Darkholme. The man is not smiling even here and the artist captured the essence of Kurt Darkholme. A man full of secrets that dares you to try to solve any of them or die trying.

Her finger, to be more exact, her pinky, gentle touches the thin line that forms his lips amused and in reverence. "What do you hide?" she asks to herself and someone replies anyway.

"Right now, my total disdain with humanity" and this jolt Ariel back to reality as the Dr Darkholme is there, as should be expected, with a bemused look on his face. "I don´t like your Queen and I don´t want to go...but I have no choice"

"Our Queen, Dr Darkholme, and well...we don´t have a choice because when she says come to the palace...you go, no matter what"

____________________________________________________________________________

The Queen´s renovations are as glorious as one could imagine from someone that calls herself Gloriana, no, that´s not her real name and no mortal could ever hope to say the real name and remain sane. Queen Gloriana (as she likes to be called) is a daughter of Zaorva that won countless wars in the space and other dimensions and settle in this dimension.

She has no problem in setting humanity´s mistakes right as women rights, workers rights and many other revolutionary ideas that would be taken years to be accepted ...are in working just fine thanks to Queen Gloriana.

Queen Gloriana is also married to Prince Albert, from Germany, and this union united England and Germany (along with the execution of anyone who dared to opposed the Gloriana and Albert´s vision. Anti-semitism and traffic of people are crimes worth making the couple open their mouths and eat people...suffice to say, everyone can pretend to get along to avoid such fate) even through Prince Albert is not human in any sense of the word. 

Ariel meets Raven Darkholme, a woman like her son who shares few words, but, so far the azzure woman has not shown any displeasure with Ariel so far. His sister neither and somehow that´s enough.

Gloriana aka Meggan Braddock is with her husband as her eyes weep and her mouth speaks so freely about the beauty of Queen Gloriana, Ariel can hate Betsy for the solidarity of Kwanon (those two women have bad blood involved) but she can´t hate Meggan for speak what Ariel is thinking.

"She got even more beautiful each year" Meggan wipes her tears as her husband seems to share the same opinion as Dr Darkholme on the matters of the Queen. "Aren´t we the lucky ones?"

Ariel suspect Brian and Kurt will never be friends but in this brief moment, they can share the pain in silence. Meggan, notice the two, and waves friendly at them.

(She´s an empathic and Queen Gloriana affect them the most)

Meggan is now carrying Ariel as if she´s a literal cat and the woman is not pleased with the gesture but can speak loving towards Queen Gloriana. "Long live the Queen"

Brian and Kurt are speechless and Dr Darkholme is dreading going to see the Queen. "Is the prince there with her?" Kurt asked closing his eyes and Brian confirms the inevitable. "fantastic, fucking fantastic"

______________________________________________________________________

The Queen is beautiful as Meggan told Ariel and she can´t help by crying a little in the pure image of the Queen who does not seem to mind, no, far from it, she loves the attention and wants to talk with Dr Darkholme and Ariel alone now. The other Darkholme are excused and Dr Darkholme is about to say something dumb when Ariel holds his hand tightly.

Prince Albert is not the same as the Queen, far from it, he´s a real Eldritibch abomination(only uses a human mask when in Germany and is a way to show his preference to the country) and both are using tentacles to communicate with each other. Again, Dr Darkholme wants to say something here but Ariel is almost crashing his hand.

"Dr Darkholme, a count of Bavaria, is indeed a great honour to have you in my domains..." she pauses as Albert picks a somewhat humanoid mask, but, still speaks in a language no human could get it. "and I heard you..." she pauses smiling as if she knows everything and Dr Darkholmes wants to doubt that "searching for a wife and that fills my heart with joy, isn´t right, love?"

Albert speaks and now Dr Darkholme feels as if an invisible force is making him bow and he hates it. Again, he wanted to say something about this couple, but, Ariel is holding his arm so tight as a boa would.

(Ok, she´s tiny but stronger)

"What intimacy display I see here" Queen speaks more amused than anything. "Dr Darkholme shows a great sensation of lust towards this woman, not a noble, but, that hardly matters...uhm," now she frowns "I hope you will take the marriage procedures accordingly"

And it takes a minute to Dr Darkholme to register what she implies. "Of course, if the Queen and ..." Kurt really wants to say something stupid and Ariel is almost slapping his face "Prince Consort Albert gave us the blessing I would be happy to make the request"

The Queen seems happy with this choice of words and Prince Albert has no complaints. "She´s a good soul, one Mother Celestial would be proud ...to collect, but, You two have my blessing but I´m not here to say only that...I was wondering when your cousin, Niles, will be returning to my domains"

Prince Albert speaks in a German language and Queen Gloriana translate to Kitty. "Oh, he wants to know if Niles can play the piano for my dear Albert...it soothes his soul listening to such song"

"My cousin...will be back from Scotland as soon as he can...Queen Mary" another abomination as Queen Gloriana but Kurt knows what Ariel thinks of such words, "asked for him talent first, she wanted a painting of....her kids" at this moment Dr Darkholme pities Niles very much.

"Oh...do speak to him when you see him...I know you´ll, that Prince Albert wishes to listen to his lovely song again"

"Will do that"

______________________________________________________________________

Ariel is now holding his hands as if still fearing he can say something dumb, even if not in front of the Queen (she has eyes and ears in many ways in the palace) and guides him to a safer spot outside the palace and from...anyone listening.

"Don´t!" she warms him as Dr Darkholme does not need words to say anything right now.

"Ok, I won´t...for now" he grits his teeth for a moment. "As you know...I´m looking for a wife"

"Oh, yes, I´m sorry for the confusion...I´m sure that as long you marry someone else within a year the Queen won´t mind this day"

"You don´t want to marry me?"

"Do you? We´re friends very recently and ...I´m not from a noble background nor I have money...I would be Cinderella here and I know you hate any notion of Prince Charming"

"Yes, I do, but, honestly your background means nothing to me. You´re smart, polite, witty, brave, not afraid of me or want my money and you´re pretty and...I wouldn´t mind being married to you"

"The greatest love declaration I ever heard"

"And it is true"

Marriage for love is extremely rare, even Gloriana and Albert´s love story begins because Mother Celestial orders them to be married (No one dares to question Zaorva´s will here) so, why Ariel should expect something different. "Ok, I accept to be engaged to you, Mr Darkholme, you´re a total enigma to everyone included to me"

"So romantic"

"Thanks, Dr Darkholme, I try"


	11. NSFW

N/A: End this decade with smut with Kurt D and Ariel. This is set on Emissary au verse where is just an excuse to make Kurtty fucking, for a moment, I thought in making Ariel and the nameless killer here, but, she is kinky but not that kinky.

Ever since the news of Dr D´s engagement is now public many speculate and gossip about it and each person has their own little story about the engagement itself. And the fact Count Darkholme from Bavaria, from a place Prince Albert (the endless creature from Outer Space) favours takes a commoner as a bride caused a stir who left everyone wanting to ask details with Ariel.

When Ariel did consent in being his bride inwardly she accepted thinking it was a rouse to get a better-suited bride or to just to appease Queen Gloriana, the daughter of Zaorva and the fierce champion against many Intergalactic crusades.

"So...you accepted marry Dr D?" Kwanon asked resting her body on the comfy chair and making sure her face and body languages indicates how she does not want any half-answers.

Ariel drinks her tea and looks around to Kwanon´s tea shop. It has a soothing atmosphere and resembles a bit of Japan, a country, according to Kwanon, who expelled the woman without a second thought but she still loves her first home.

Clearing her throat the woman starts again. "I did something stupid and dangerous" and Kwanon only replies by crossing her arms and giving a bemused expression. "We became friends recently, very recently and we invite me to meet Queen Gloriana" Kwanon nods feeling a bit of envy for Ariel having this glorious opportunity and can´t fault her for taking the chance to see Queen Gloriana in all her beauty.

"Yes, you saw our Queen, but, how that translates to you become the next Mrs Darkholme?" Kwanon asked again and Ariel drinks her tea hoping to sound not too stupid or to not be judged too harshly.

"Queen Gloriana noticed how...." now she blushes and tries to play it cool at her best attempts but fails " notice how we´re attracted to each other and one thing leads to another and he ended up asking for her blessing for the engagement and we´re engaged"

Kwanon narrow her eyes and Ariel can feel the judgement. "Remember that time when you wanted to solve the case of Alvers and flirt with that man in order to get information and how he got deeply attached to you in an unhealthy degree?"

"Yes?"

"This is 10 worse" and Kwanon slaps her back as if making her point across and Ariel can only nod and say how she really did something dangerous and stupid. "So, now you´ll be his darling wife?"

"I ...don´t know...I want to see what´s the connection between him and the nameless killer"

"I see, well, since Queen Gloriana already gave her blessings and you clearly seem to think he´s attractive as the sentiment is mutual...why not play the role of his darling bride/wife and see what you can find?"

"That´s what I´m thinking..."

"No, Ariel, I´m saying with many flourishes here...to fuck him and see if he slip anything away"

"Oh, that makes sense too...are you done judging me?"

"Are you done making bad decisions?"

___________________________________________________________________________

Ariel is deeply aware of how the Victorian protocols to betrothal are different thanks to Queen Gloriana, but, she´s also aware how a commoner is seen in those high societies circles, especially one that does not have the traditional family.

So, when Ariel decides to visit Dr Darkholme on his office, people look at her with curiosity, pity and envy in their eyes as she wants to chat with Dr Darkholme. The secretary(how ironic) seems to have an opinion formed about Ariel as used a very dry tone to address the woman and goes to call her boss.

Oh, he deals with fans even here. And she snickers at this silly thought and earning more outrageous stares from everyone.

"Dr Darkholme will see you now...be brief, he´s a busy man"

"Well, now he´ll be busy"   
_________________________________________________________________________

Dr Darkholme is not a man who smiles, no, often than not his face has a grimace or a thin line as lips, and while today is not the day for him to break the character, she can sense the man is not in a bad mood in seeing herself in his office.

"Cold feet?" is his answer and Ariel crosses her arms and shakes her head.

"I want to see you, talk to you and see where you work...do you want me to leave?"

"No, but I want you to be sincere, why exactly are you here" and Ariel looks around to his office and can mentally add the improper material here, but, that´s not the case here for now.

"I want to talk about our engagement and how long our engagement must be considering you´re a German nobility" and Ariel notices his crimson eyes as steps come towards her. Too close and still unreliable. Ariel likes a good mystery.

"A year it fine, I don´t mind the time, but as you said...I´m a German nobility...and my term of asking Ariel, do you know about hysteria?" now there´s a grimace on his face and the woman rolls her eyes and confronts him easily.

"Yes and is a big fat lie. I don´t get hysteria..." and now smiles at his expression as for sure he had this big speech about hysteria and how to cure it and Ariel spoiled it. 

"Would care for me to show you? What if you´re dealing with this in the wrong way"

_________________________________________________________________________

Ariel is not the one to be pinned against a wall, yet, here is she as Dr Darkholme is kissing her lips surprisingly tenderly by a man who never smiles. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms are around his neck and the kiss intensifies.

She tastes chamomile.

He tastes like pepper.

And yet, the flavour goes well as they stop kissing for a moment and Dr Darkholme rests his forehead on hers contemplating at her eyes as if daring her to look away. "I´m not the first" and Ariel shakes her head and asked "is that a problem?" and he shakes his head.

(Maybe it will be...later)

Kurt´s hands have 3 fingers but if that is an inconvenience to unbottom her blouse, then Kurt seem bent in prove wrong. She has a small (but noticeable) scar above her left breast and Kurt can make questions...later.

"Hey, fair play, Dr Darkholme" and she manages to push him using one of her fingers and makes shirt( in the typical noble fashion seems to be complex to put) out of his body and she can only smile again once seeing his reaction.

"Who says I play fair?" he asked not giving time for an answer as his tail begins to tease her right breast and Ariel can feel, even with her half-lidded eyes, his smirk.

Oh, he really has fangs...I wasn´t imaging.

His tail wrapped around her breast twisting gently and slowly until Ariel had enough and taking advantage of how closely she´s of his ears (so pointy and cute like an elf!) she starts to play with his pointy ears making the man in question purs in satisfaction. 

The sensation stops as Kurt decides his tail had enough of playing and wants to touch her chest and in doing so make a great contrast with their skins( she´s pale and at the same time matches with his azzure tone)

Her front is not busty as some of the other ladies he bedded, but, her skin is so soft and his hand fits perfectly to the point Kurt got lost on the sight and only comes back to reality when Ariel speaks back at him with her wanton tone. "Kurt?"

And Kurt for his part kissed her lips, taste her tongue again and addresses in a calmer tone for Ariel to follow him and the man guided her to a part of his office where there are two drawers and wide space.

If there´s a rule about when and how to put your fiance´s phallus in your mouth then Ariel is happy to say she has no care for such rule and Kurt Darkholme neither. Ariel really isn´t virgin and Kurt Darkholme can see that as she´s sucking and not letting one drop of his ''essence" fall

(Somehow this makes him a bit jealousy)

Kurt is holding her hair. Short at is as gesturing to Ariel to continue and she did with much excitement. Until Kurt groaning in pleasure (not a man to scream in such moments) and speaks in a hoarse tone. "Kitty, my turn"

(She can worry about how he knows her real name later...)

And Ariel position herself as Kurt begin to thurst slowly as she hissed in pain at first, it was briefly, as Kurt found the right peace and begins his moves. In and out, holding her form as continuing to thrust making sweat run through her body and his own fur.

"faster" is all she can say as Kurt continues his ministration and attending her request and his pace gets faster, harder and he can feel by Ariel´s breathing she´s getting closer.

He continues until she indeed releases her ''essence'' and only after she got her release...Kurt got his own.

They stay naked and sweat for a moment.

"Yeah...no hysteria"

"Still...maybe we should do this more often just in case"

"Your secretary hates me now..."


	12. Part 12

The little cup tea may not be the most original name for a teahouse, Kwannon admits this now, but, at very least this is a popular point and is usually frequent by several people of upper classes and an unspoken rule rules in this small teahouse that is respected by men and women alike. “If you go to take your mistress/lover here be extremely discreet and don´t be hypocrite, at least not here” and Kwannon has a golden mind of juicy gossips as Lords and ladies are often taking a new paramour for funsies. Sadly for Ariel, the name Amanda Szardos is being thrown a few times on the conversation as the woman´s intention is quite obvious as is obvious a failure every time she tries to snatch a good bachelor and marry well.

At this very moment, Kwannon and Ariel are talking, as this is not the “lover hour” and have more privacy, at least for now, to talk about anything else without having to worry about the upper classes knowing (or any other client as the teahouse only gets full-on “lover hour”) what two common are speaking behind their back.

“So, tell me, who is cheating you this time?” Ariel asked drinking her tea calmly as Kwannon is too amused to tell this story.

“Wouldn´t you know? Magneto...yes, my teahouse is getting nobility from Poland, anyway, Magneto is dating a woman named Monica...even though he´s pretty much married” Kwannon speaks excitedly. Magneto and Madga´s marriage is loveless, political and once the twins are born and grow...is completely sexless (is a silent agreement among the couple that they can take lovers, but, they can´t divorce each other and so far...no one is complaining) “And well, let's not say age will ever be a problem in any relationship”

Ariel nods and she wonders about Dr D´s age. The man said to be her age, but, when she asked about his mother and about his birthday, the man couldn´t answer straight (either he´s lying and he´s immortal, which is not uncommon thanks to Queen Gloriana or he´s terrible at math)

“And you? How are things going on with Dr D?” Kwannon asked back to Ariel as the woman bites her lips for a moment and shares her inner thought with the only person who won´t use this against her (Laura and Jubilee return to the US in a bittersweet decision as they want to help the mutant´s society)

“I think...Dr D is linked to the nameless Killer. Do I have evidence no, none, but, my guts are telling there´s something in regards that man that no one wants to see or refuses to see” Ariel confessed and concludes. “I know he sells drugs, is pretty obvious by the remedy he gives and the smell present...grant, I was...dealing with hysteria” she cover her face for a moment to help her get through the fact “and it was nice, very nice, but...the point is...he´s a croaked doctor, not exactly illegal per se but not seen with good eyes”

Kwannon says nothing for a moment as she puts a finger on her lips briefly until something grants her the chance to speak again in a more grave tone. “Ok, let me ask you something, are you prepared to be Countess Darkholme? Because if Dr D is not the killer or you can´t fully prove what his connection is...you will be in a tough spot to be free of the wedding and look, the nobility is taking a great like to Cinderella´s stories and divorce, in this case, is almost impossible”

Ariel narrows her eyes at this and shakes her head. And somewhat Kwannon was expecting that. “Then whatever your plan is...be quick about...because, Bavaria, by what I´m seeing by some representatives of the country, yes...they cheat on their wives here too, are warming up to the idea of you being a countess”

Ariel pales at that and is not sure how to process this. “What a countess does exactly?” she knows he was married and she was...devoured by Blop, how she knows this fact? Good investigation and knowing how and who to talk.

“Honestly? No idea, but, think of this way, Countess have more power, even if in paper to do certain things...you think mining is unhuman, well, if the countess says is unhuman...”

“...I´d not know if Dr D will be ok in me using his name for my own projects and heck, I didn´t even plan that ahead...I feel as if I got reality slap, thank you, Kwannon”

“Anytime, that´s what friends are for” she jokes and Ariel cracks a smile. “By the way, you may want to be ready to face Elizabeth Braddock...”

“Is she still giving you trouble?”

“She still thinks she can be Japanese, but, Ariel, Kitten...she´s madly in love with Count D and only loses to Amanda who is near to taking her clothes off in public if it means Count D will marry her...you have a very powerful and sough fiance who may or may not be a killer” and Kwannon sighs “When you do something stupid and dangerous is something you planned or is at the moment?”

“Yes”


	13. Part 13

Annalise Darkholme is a woman who knows how important is to blend in order to continue her business and having a good life with her family, maybe, some can say she was indoctrinated into this life, and Annalise can see their reasons as she sometimes vision how her life would be if her family wanted a more honest work, however, Annalise is really good in her work and is not complaining nor will ever be.

As much she knows about social norms and how to use it, she also know how her younger brother (he´s so tall and looks so older than her that it´s a peeved point when people often refers to Count D as her older sibling) is really not adequate for social interaction and everything to him is to further his plans in the underground world.

And Annalise would let him be, notwithstanding, Count D wanted to get married again in order to provide a more sympathetic mask to society and while Annalise and the others can see his reasons they can also see the cracks under this plan as well.

And Annalise Darkholme is not afraid of telling her brother things he wishes to not listen, and no one will believe (or maybe they will) how much Count Darkholme can be stubborn.

“You propose to her in front of Queen Gloriana?” even Annalise can´t help the dreamy tone as she thinks of Queen Gloriana who has the hearts and minds of everyone. Is it literal? “Wait, are you really sure about this idea?”

Her brother, an avid antagonist of all Gods, even more so from offsprings from an Outer God, makes an ugly face for a moment (his trademark grimace when he remembers Queen Gloriana and her husband...who is an abomination from outer space and liked Germany for reasons) and only nods in response.

It didn´t help Annalise´s worries, so, Count D gives a more proper answer. “Yes, I´ll continue to the plan”

“Why? She´s intelligent enough to suspect you and you know that besides...Are you still nursing rage in your heart or is something new?”

Kurt Darkholme does not offer some witty bant nor something means to say. “I don´t know...all I know is that I´m not opposed to marrying her...that´s all”


	14. Part 14

@djinmer4

Emissary au

Count Darkholme is not an affable man and for several reasons and as the jester of Queen Gloriana is on his front door making an invitation it proves, once again, Dr D did make a wise choice in being anti-social and that he´ll never love this Queen. The jester is an abomination. Literally! and deliver a message to Kurt, his majesty, Queen Gloriana, is throwing a party and will be a delight in see Count Darkholme and his fiance, and, you don´t say no to Queen Gloriana.

“Fine, tell your Queen I´ll be there and Ariel too” he mutters grumpily and closes the door on the abomination´s face, well, technically, the creature does not have a face.

Ariel, for her part, receives the letter as well by the messenger, a creature no one can pronounce the name correctly so they settle for messenger, the messenger, has no face, but seems happier to see Ariel and give the message. The creature is a messenger and a jester and almost, by self-reservation, Ariel asked how it serves Queen Gloriana in all her glory, but, maybe is better left some things unsaid.

“You´ll need a dress, I mean, a really good dress” Kwanon replies once Ariel hands her the letter and she did wave goodbye to the messenger (be polite to the messengers. Is a golden rule for Kwanon) “Going to the boutique at this time?”

Ariel bites her lips as she wants to say a very bad word here, but, in case, Queen Gloriana is listening, better show some self-control. “Thank God, no, I have a good dress for the occasion. Last time I went to those boutiques...”

Kwanon nods as if seeing the whole picture. “Yeah, lucky for that woman, she has regeneration power, otherwise, the dress wouldn´t be so elegant with one arm woman”

Ariel is wearing a modest, but, thankfully elegant blue dress and she really look pretty, not sure if the other ladies will share this idea, but, at very least, Ariel is not here to impress them.

Kwanon borrows her carriage to Ariel. “You´ll own me then. And you know, for someone dressed as a noblewoman, I need to quench my curiosity, are you ready to be Countess Darkholme?” and Ariel gave a vague answer meaning she has no real idea either.

Annalise was there chiding her brother and Ariel receive the same treatment too, turns out that is really impolite for the fiance meet the broom in such events as it is more common for the couple, in this scenario, to use one carriage and be seen together.

“I had no idea!” Ariel replied and Kurt Darkholme said the same thing and Annalise sighs and rubs her eyes for a moment, then, she asks for her brother to not do anything stupid. 

“Ariel, look, don´t leave him alone or else...he´ll be a moron” Annalise gives what Ariel labels the Darkholme look to her brother who then retributes the favour until they part their way.

“Not a fan of parties?” Ariel asked somewhat amused as Count D has the typical grimace on his face as he offers his arm to Ariel and both climb the stairs, just because Ariel is in a good mood, she´ll play along and pretend with Count D they´re climbing the stairs and not a big tentacle.

“Not really, especially this one!” Kurt Darkholme replies doing his best to ignore some of the gentries who have tentacles and 4 eyes. They stay still for a moment as Ariel looks around with big doe eyes to everything, maybe, just maybe, is the little girl in her being affected by being in such place(it may as well be one-time thing, but, she´ll remember) and she smiles fondly as this place looks like a long lost sweet dream for her.

Count Darkholme looks at her, not only because this view is free of tentacles, but because he wants to stare at her. “I didn´t have the chance to speak this before, but, you look beautiful tonight” his tone is calmer and less grumpy than usual and Ariel can see why his fans like his accent so much.

“Would you say that blue is my colour?” Ariel asked back joking and the man, full of surprises, offers a smirk as aside from offering an innuendo (”of course you do, wanna see more of the colour blue?”) rose from his seat, still ignoring the tentacles and attempt to ask Ariel to dance.

She accepts, but, then asks. “You seem to give the impression of hating to dance”

“And yes, I´d not like, yet, I would like to compete with.....you know what and win, I think I can be a better dancer than.........you know what” Count D states and Ariel chuckles amused and off they go dancing.

“You´re a strange woman, Ariel”

“Strange because I hate mining or because I´m trying to know who is the nameless killer?”

“Both”

“I´ll take that as a compliment”

“Good that´s the idea, I prefer your originality than cope and paste from.....you know what”

“Thanks, and since we´re being sincere...I think you're connected to the killer somehow”

“And you´re not afraid of me?”

“No, you should be afraid of me, do you still want to be in this engagement?”

“Even if you suspect me? Yes, because, like I say, I like your originality”

“Damn, and here I was hoping it was my sex appeal”

They continue to dance, talk and one of them is ignoring the tentacles monsters and even through Ariel confessed her suspicious of him it hardly matters for the man, maybe, Count D is not linked at all or is not taken her seriously.

Violet eyes watch the couple dancing and are not happy by that. Betsy Braddock was hoping to get Count D´s attention and now...it seems she has a rival.


	15. Part 15

Emissary au

Ariel was tired, lately, she´s getting some notoriety and her investigation agency is getting a name for itself and that´s wonderful but often leaves Ariel a bit tired, so, when she´s alone in her office the woman succumbed to her sleepiness and fall asleep easily.

The memories of that party with Count D and Queen Gloriana, the beautiful, flashes into her mind, and she soon it leads to Count D ready to confess something, of course, her dream is cut short as she´s wake up and sees a new letter in her office. It was brought by telekinesis and somehow it displeased Ariel very much.

And her displeased gives a wild better for a nasty frown as it was from Elizabeth Braddock who often bother Kwannon in regards the woman origin in Japan and often than not fetishes Kwannon.

So, Ariel sees Miss Braddock as an enemy by proxy and solidarity of Kwannon and open the letter not giving much care for the butterfly so beautiful drawn on the paper of this latter, a symbol of Elizabeth Braddock.

“Estimated person I despise. It comes to my attention you're engaged to Count Darkholme and that certainly won´t do” Ariel stops reading this sentence to sigh, of course, Miss Braddock is a fan of Count D. “not sure what tricks you´re planning here, certainly is after money or name for yourself, something that I can guarantee you won´t get in London,” ok, now Ariel is peeved with this blatant insinuation. “whatever skeevy scheme you used to snare his attention, I´ll make sure it ends from now on, this is a warning and a promise, Miss Pryde” she´s detesting the fact she knows her name. “ill wishes for you, from Elizabeth Gertrude Braddock”

“Oh please!” and Ariel is seething as she leaves her office to think in something else. As she´s taken by a great idea of going to the market. A bit of real fresh air(the industrialization take a rather green approach when Dagon comes to Queen Gloriana to complain and she heeds to his concerns) will set her mind away from unpleasantries from Miss Braddock.

She smells brimstone and in one second, she saw Count D on the other side of the street talking with a man that seems familiar to Ariel, oh right! Is his sister´s husband, Captain LeBeau. Should Ariel say hi? The two men are talking in French vs German for 2 minutes until, suddenly, the two seem to come to a decision and part different paths.

Count D notices Ariel and well, Ariel supposes she can meet his family in a more proper hour. “Problems with the family?” she asked and Count D shakes his head. “A decision in regards to our work, that´s all, and you? Just walking in the path?”

“As much Queen Gloriana allows me,” she said just to see his grimace and chuckles at the results “In all honesty, one of your fangirls send me a very nasty letter. I think I have an enemy” she jokes not taking Miss Braddock very serious.

“Still thinking you can crack the case of the nameless killer?” Count D asked amused as they´re walking in the market full of people and Ariel tugs his sleeve and whisper candidly in his ear. “Yes, because I know who he is. I can point to you if you insist” and she points at Count D.

“Oh dear me, my fiance is having a fever” Ariel for her part is only gazing at him already predicting his next move. “better take her back or else her health will deteriorate” and teleports them to an alley.

Now, she supposes, he looks scary at least that´s what he seems to believe but Ariel thinks he looks cute(an angry duck trying to pick a fight with a lioness. Is cute like that, cute when Azfel tried to fight Zaorva and was devoured letting only his bones for his kids to know how much of a fool he was) his hands seems to give the misguided illusion that he trapped Ariel against the wall as his voice is lower. 

“So, now you know...and you realize, Ariel, you´re all alone with a killer, right?” and Ariel´s face change. Her smile dies as her eyes got an inner fire that could make a mortal think of Zaorva, for a moment, as Ariel punch his stomach and grab his tie forcing him to be on her level (the height difference among them is so unfair)

“Oh, poor Kitty, she´s trapped all alone here with the big bad wolf, is that you were thinking? No, Count D, you are all alone with me” she said as her eyes gaze into his crimson ones as she could see his soul and as much Kurt Darkholme does not believe in Gods this is something he can´t deny. Her gaze is intense. “Or you´ll try to blackmail me? Yes, I know Wade was following me and I know your family is aware I killed Omega Red. I know”

By the look on his face, the man was not expecting this. “Let´s talk like civilized adults, Kurt, and if you try to threaten me I´ll break something that your fans will weep more than yourself, do you understand me?” she said with that glee in her eyes that no one ever direct to Count D, is the type of look that says “fight me and you´ll be dead before hit the ground” that is completely new for Kurt Darkholme as is...exciting.

“So, now that you know, what you plan to do? Tell the police?” Kurt asked trying to hide the awe in his eyes and voice. Ariel shakes her head.

“I know you kill people and I don´t want to romanticise this, however, I know all the people you killed would gladly kill my kin for a reason or another. I don´t know much about the underground” Now, Kurt D let a chuckle escape his lips as a winced comes through as well. “I really don´t know more than you in this case, Count Darkholme, and all I can promise here is my silence as I know you won´t tell my secret”

“Do you still wish to marry me?” Count Darkholme asked offering a ghost of a smile.

“Would that be a partnership of sort...If you still want to marry a woman that can defeat you in combat, I see no reason to stop the engagement...if that´s what you truly want”

“Ariel, I wanted a wife for a cover, but, I want to know you for the rights reasons...uhm, not very fairytale here, I´m afraid”

“Well, if you get a fetish with my foot, the engagement would be off” she jokes and Count Darkholme nods offering that ghost of smile “Am I still with fever, good doctor?”

“No, you´re fine...do you want to eat ice cream?” Count remember that he never tasted ice cream in this city. And Ariel flashes a small smile and agrees. Even though this engagement was not out of love, nothing is saying it can end with love, of course, the Count is not a romantic person by nature and Ariel is too practical to care for flowers and chocolate.


	16. Part 16

Emissary au

(This time, let´s see a bit of the other characters)

The Braddock´s summer mansion is a gift from Queen Gloriana´s daughter for having complete such complex mission/task with such diligence to every single detail that the daughter and her tentacles are more than pleased and ward the Braddocks with this summer mansion. Brain, bless her gullible twin, often put a polite smile on his face and says to his wife and too his sister, that what Queen Gloriana gives, she can take easily.

* * *

Elisabeth only rolls her eyes at such silly words and Meggan did the same as she kissed his cheek. Brian is one of the few people who aren´t ready to embrace the beauty of Queen Gloriana. Betsy wonders about her name. The primordial name of such a magnificent creature.

However, today, her musings about such divinity because her mind and heart are taken by the ever enigmatic Count Darkholme. “Oh Betsy, is so good to see you fall in love” Meggan states still ‘’high’’ (in many senses) thanks to Queen Gloriana´s presence from earlier. “But I´m afraid this will be unrequited love as Count D has a fiance now”

And Betsy frowns at this and let her sister-in-law fly away with her eyes glowing green and her hair is growing in size. Brian, for being her husband, shares some pain as well and his hair is grown considerably. And normally, Betsy would laugh, but, she has other matters in her head.

“Prepare me a carriage right now” Betsy demands in a foul mood. She knows the name of the so-called fiance and knows where to get more information, and surely, Kwannon, the owner of the tea shop (where men and women from all walks of life go to have a nice affair in peace) is the best source of information in all London.

The carriage was fast. It was another present from Queen Gloriana who is happy with their services and granted them a carriage that is faster than Quicksilver and Northstar.

Finally, Elisabeth Braddock steps down from her carriage and finds Kwannon with her arms crossed and blank expression. “Is Tuesday, you always come to annoy me every Tuesday, Braddock. So, still thinking you´re a Japanese woman or you´ll confess you´re fetishizing me like everyone else?”

“I´ve no time to waste here. Your friend, Ariel” she utters the word as if is a bad word to say and that didn´t go unnoticed by Kwannon. “Is she the bride of Count D or is this one of her schemes?” 

Kwannon didn´t flinch as she replies with a somewhat bored tone in her voice and eyes. “If Count Darkholme wants to marry Ariel, well, it hardly matters what you or me think and frankly, Betsy,” she said this word full of irony and yellow pleasantries that is fully noticed by the other “you look like a desperate woman and I know, for a fact, that Queen Gloriana would not be happy to such sight” and concludes with her eyes growing purple. “Now, this is the best moment to leave...Unless you want to fight me and risk her wrath” and it works, or so, Kwannon hopes so.

Inside the carriage, Betsy gave a new location. “Take me to the house of Colonel Rory Michael, I want to have a word with his concubine Amanda Szardos we have something to speak” she then stops and thinks of her position. She needs allies, but, Elisabeth comes from a prestige household and Amanda...no, she won´t spoil her image. “Change of plans, take me back home, I need to deliver a letter to a few individuals”


	17. Chapter 17

In all fairness, Ariel was prepared for her adopted family to get the news of her engagement, yet, she was not prepared for their reactions. Laura, Jubilee, Kwannon and Ariel herself were united thanks to Logan, who once getting over of his obsession with one Jean Grey decides to atone for his sins in help little girls that did come to his way to have a more stable life and in the end was killed by Omega Red leaving the adopted family to follow his words and get revenge on everyone who participated on the killing.

Now, they are all together again for the wedding who take everyone by surprise and Laura, being a spitting image of Logan, make a question that the real Logan would have made if he was here. “Kitty, are you out of your mind?” Laura is really a spitting image of Logan.

Jubilee rolls her eyes and speaks with more care this time. “What she means is...are you sure you want to go through this...if he´s the killer, what´s stopping him from killing you?” and Ariel concedes is good thinking and can´t be arrogant as she was in her youth. She has scars to prove how Icarus burned in his self-absorbed wish to touch the sun.

“Is a good worry, really, and yes...he killed people, that´s not being sidetracked here, yet, he killed Stryker last week” she replies and the reaction is just like Ariel felt. Misplaced gratitude. “Stryker was talking about a new program X” and Laura is not happy with this revelation, in the regards of Stryker, but, won´t say she´ll thank the Count.

“Ok, he killed one terrible person, fair enough, how can you know he won´t think you´re a terrible person and try to murder you” Jubilee press again this question in a more urgent way and Ariel replies by telling how he saved her two times and how she kicked his ass, her own words here, one time.

“Look, this is the most strange meet cutie I ever know, but, you know I dated Warren so...I can´t judge much” Laura begins with a sheepishly smile on her face. Is rare to see her with such demure expression. “But if you give me your word that we can trust him...I´ll not plug his heart out of his rib cage” Ariel has to chuckle if anything else. She may have a strange family but at least she has a family.

Kwanon opens her fan to cool herself. The summer in London is unbearable and only Queen Gloriana loves this season with all her blessed heart. “One thing out of the way, now, since we are all aboard Kurtty?” Kwanon asked and Jubilee nods taking Laura and Ariel´s word serious here. “What we will do about the courtship? Yes, Ariel has a skewed reputation” Ariel protested mildly but no one is on her side here. “She works solving crimes, which, while legal is not exactly seen by good eyes by the nobles and Ariel will marry a noble from German...my point is...We´ll have to meet the Darkholmes as a family in this process can proceed with the noble etiquettes?” Kwannon pointed out a very important fact about the engagement and no one is giving space for Ariel to do this on her own.

“Guys, I can do it,” she says a bit louder and the other women are not impressed as Kwannon is the one to break the news to Ariel as lightly as she can. “I know you think that, but, marriages among nobles requires mora tact and have more rules, plus, even it hasn´t...why in the good name of Queen Gloriana would we let you do this on your own?”

And Ariel is saying no more. A weird family is better than no family. A smile crisp on her smile as her family is making plans to meet the Darkholmes and Ariel supposes she will need all the help she can get to continue this relationship.

“By the way, do you have a wedding gall? We could shop one...Mason´s has a new collection based on Queen Gloriana” Jubilee states as she too loves Queen Gloriana as any good person would. She was in the US but even in the US, her beauty touched everyone´s heart.

“Well, I have an old dress I would like to use...it was from my mother...is that acceptable?”

“Yes, it´s acceptable...now, what else do we need to do?”

Meanwhile, Amanda Szardos is not having a good day, Dr Rory is her patron and while he´s very generous and is well enough to support Amanda and himself, the man has no link to the nobility and a good doctor as himself won´t get on the top of the pyramid...while Count Darkholme is a Count and has great name attached to him.

Amanda is not happy that a nobody manages to get his attention. Amanda is seething and fuming when the maid, whose name is irrelevant to Amanda and her plans, arrives with a letter in purple and take the letter without care for the maid(whose is too used and knows better than complaint with Dr Rory about his new “woman” maybe its time to Susanne to find a new job) and smiles widely as Elisabeth Braddock wants to take tea with Amanda...they have lots to talk about Count Darkholme and that nobody (her own word here)

“Interesting” and smirks at this new finding. 


	18. Chapter 18

Having tickets to the opera is a luxury that Airel never wanted, but, as she's engaged to a Count, and Kurt Darkholme is having a perverse fun in seeing Ariel having to be more of “noble lady”, and have to make some proper image of a nice lady who is about to marry nobility.

Opera is, for all-purpose and ideals, something that won´t entice Ariel so soon and the story of how Queen Gloriana despatched her enemies in the black hole and married consort Albert is enough to make Ariel give her dear fiance a bright smile only for him. Bemused the man sighs “Annalise, is there any other play?” and Annalise announces that all the plays are about Queen Gloriana and is important for the eyes (all the eyes) to see them together appreciating the greatest love story of all time.

The opera house located in the heart of London is constructed to appease the consort and so far it resembles a bit the opera houses in Germany, which lead to some nationalist sentiments as Count D is snobbish by some lords and of course, Count Darkholme´s response is to offer a grimace showing his fangs and suddenly thinking of England is not worth the risk.

“Well, if it makes you feel better” Ariel begins with the flyer in her hand as she looks at the fine image draw to each flyer in regards this one play. Is well done and is noticeable how people want to see this story. “They cut the tentacle sex”

Count Darkholme sighs bemused but offers his arms which she takes and when they climb the stairs to the opera Ariel turns around and saw a man lay down there and blinks a few times not once moving from the step she is.

“Do you know the drunkard?” Count Darkholme asked and Ariel nods and goes at him. And as she takes a good look at him, she crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. “Doug Ramsey, what are you doing here?”

“Uhm...I´m here trying to imagine a better love story than Queen Gloriana and Consort Albert?” And he rose from the ground revealing some bruises on his face and his eyes widen as he saw Countr Darkholme´s crimson eyes.

“Kitty...you had no idea what happened to me...I was attacked by the nameless killer!” Count Darkholme laughs, not joyless but not heartfelt either, as Ariel sighs at this.

“No, you weren´t. You play poker and owns money to someone, right?”

“...Sort of, I was drinking with some people, we were talking and then boom in my face”

In the end, Count Darkholme got his wish as the date on opera house was postponed, but, Count Darkholme is a bit curious about Doug Ramsey and Ariel´s relationship. It is strange to think that this young man works for the Braddocks and his story seems a bit...odd. But, well, is not like Count D is the detective in the relationship.


	19. Part 19

The streets of London are clearly re-designer after Queen Gloriana ordered so, to be fair, few know the reason for such order or if it was an order at all, as Queen Gloriana has the heart and minds of everyone and pretty much everyone wants to please the loving Queen. Whatever the case may be, if she indeed wanted the changes or if people took one of her jokes too serious, the fact remains that the streets of London are now more illuminated than before, which if you´re a good citizen this is a good addition, however, if you´re a criminal...you need to be inventive.

* * *

Such is the case for Dr Lauren Smith, a woman who comes from Poland and was working with Magneto in some experiments that Queen Gloriana and the others really, and she meant that really don´t need to concern themselves with it.

As she´s walking on the street light pretending to be a mere Dr working and ready to return to her home, she´s a great actress or so she thought so, as she spots a young woman with long raven hair glaring at her curiously for a moment and flashes her a smile. Dr Lauren was ready to return the smile, out of polite and nothing more, when the young girl pops claws out of her hands and she turns around to see another woman gripping on her shoulder strongly.

“Dr Lauren, how nice for you to join us...we´re wanting to have a chat with you, right, Wolverine?” Ariel states and phases her hand through the woman´s body as a silent warning and pretending it was an accident and Dr Lauren is better not let any accidents happen here.

And soon enough, as sweat drops from her body, Dr Lauren is meeting, out of her free will and option mind you, Wolverine and Ariel and is very clear they have questions and is very clear that Dr Lauren does not want to compromise her project.

“So, Dr Lauren” Ariel begins and Wolverine is clearly upset this woman shares a similar name with her. “I heard from a very good source you´re thinking in clone more people like Wolverine...the good and old project X, is that true?” she speaks with her gauntlet in hands and yes, there´s no way to deny that Ariel and Wolverine are cutting a very fearsome figure.

“Maybe, if you kill me...you won´t get any information” is a small piece of a bargain. One that Dr Lauren thought it would be enough to get some leverage on the women, but, she mistaken as Wolverine has her claw on her face and is too close to comfort now.

“Listen, I´m a clone, I´m a supposed weapon that people like you made. Me and Logan were nothing but weapon and I´ll be damned if I´ll let you inflict this pain on another innocent soul, so, Dr Lauren,” her annoyance only grow because of this name. “The way I see, you have two options here or you tell us about the project X and stay alive or tell nothing and watch us rip piece by piece of you”

Ariel notices the Dr is looking at her as if waiting for the God and Bad cop here, but, for the moment, all Ariel can do is pop her claws and repeats. “I was in the war of Apocalypse, Dr...trust me, I saw much worse...do yourself a favour and choice wisely here, we know there´s more than one scientist in this project”

And this was the final strike as Dr Lauren opens her mouth and gives all the info in regards the project. Magneto was in debt with Logan, and for some reason, no one can fully understand, thought that cloning a new Logan would be a nice way to give Logan a nice life he so wanted.

And now, Magneto made a mistake one that Logan´s daughter will want to have a word with him. Dr Lauren was delivered, if we can put nicely, to the police station as she starts talking about the plot and the chief police connected to the Queen was given the task to send Dr Lauren to the female ward prison. Rehabilitation is in order.

Now, one mystery solved and all thanks to Ariel´s future husband. “Yeah, I guess he helped but...” she then looks at Ariel seriously. “Do we all have to wear pink dresses when meeting the Darkholmes?”

“Well, Kwannon knows more about this than me, so, I think so”

On the next day, as London is bright thanks to Queen Gloriana´s excellent mood, the Darkholmes finally meet Ariel´s family. Kwannon, Jubilee with her son Shogo (a nice story was used to explain Shogo´s origins without causing a scandal, and well, technically is true. Jubilee did adopt Shogo) Laura, Karma, Yana are Ariel´s only family in this world as her biological parents perish before the great war of Apocalypse and her parental figure did so after the war.

Raven Darkholme and Annalise Darkholme accepted the friends as a form of family and soon the two groups begin talking about the wedding, their hobbies, to put nicely, and other social details.

Meanwhile, Count Darkholme is offering a small smile as for some reason the scene of their families being more concerned about their wedding than themselves is a bit funny.

“You know...once you marry me you´ll be a countess and countess don´t smile much” he jokes and Deadpool is so shocked with this fact that his mouth is refusing to make any sound.

“Well, there´s always a first time for everything, Kurt”


	20. Part 20

Emissary au

The old nanny of the Braddock is one that is graced by Gloriana to have a healthy long life and Elisabeth Braddock couldn´t be happier as she sees the nanny as her real mother. Brian and Elisabeth both lost their parents in their tender age of 6 years old and the nanny Amy Macgil, a Scottish woman was in the charge in making sure Brian and Elisabeth get proper care and Elisabeth can´t thank enough for her wonderful nanny for all the years she dedicated to the poor orphans.

* * *

“Good morning, Amy” Elisabeth speaks with a bright attitude as her purple hair is tied up in the latest fashion and is wearing the best gall money can buy, and one thing can´t ever be forgotten, the money Elisabeth used to buy those dresses are entirely on her and not coming from her inheritance. 

“There´s good my successful businesswoman. Cutting men throat still?” Amy asked amused as all Elisabeth has that winning smile who makes her so fearsome among men like Tony Stark and Richard Reeds. Show no mercy to your enemies and know how to pick your allies.

“As always nanny” Elisabeth promised but her dreamy look on her face indicates the woman is not thinking about her trading business anymore. Rather she´s thinking about the enigmatic Dr Darkholme and nanny can´t see the appeal this man has over her precious girl, but, if Elisabeth wants to be Mrs Darkholme.

“That smile here. Yes, that smile. I know all about it” Nanny puts her hands on her hips and Elisabeth is not hiding her true thoughts. The others servants bring the food and only Amy eats with the Braddocks(when they say they see her as a mother they really meant and Gloriana, in all her Outerworldy beauty and fairness, seems pleased by this feeling) and so far nothing seems to change this fact.

“Yes, nanny, I´m...I´m still enamoured with Dr Darkholme” Elisabeth confessed as if this is a crush and Amy has to chuckle, but, stops once realizing that Elisabeth, her precocious girl, is no longer a girl but a woman and this society can be harsher with an unmarried woman.

“I confess. I´d not see what the appeal on that sullen man is, no, don´t look at me like that, you know what I think of this possible union, yes, saying is a possible union is a kind thing to say to you. We all know he´s engaged and is not a man to take a mistress and you deserve much better” Amy states crossing her arms and peering at the purple woman who is not taken back by this confession.

“I know...what you feel about him, but, nanny, he´s a good man and...” Amy cut her off by suggestion what she´s seeing maybe is linked to lust than love and while is not out of the realms of possibilities Elisabeth Braddock refuses to lose.

“Very well, then, what you´ll do to gain his attention?” she asks tiredly giving up on change the other lady´s mind. Only Queen Gloriana could do that and so far the beauty itself seems to think such chase amusing to let continue.

“I´d have an ally of sorts. A courtesan named Amanda Sefton. And we´ll prove to Dr Darkholme how unfit Kitty Pryde, oh yes, that´s her real name, is to inherit the name Darkholme”

“I see, and if this Amanda tries to double-cross you? She wants his attention too?”

“Oh, she can try but I think no one will like to know about her incestuous thoughts and while she hides very well...one look at Queen Gloriana will reveal such thoughts and the Queen hates incest”

The nanny didn´t press the subject. She could have told how the Darkholmes are taking this engagement seriously and how they had met Kitty´s family, even if is not orthodoxical, and so far, nothing indicates that Dr Darkholme is the type of man to care about social etiquettes.


	21. Chapter 21

If Amanda Szardos was a big woman- or if she has a somewhat different uprising maybe she could feel a tiny bit of remorse- as she looks at her reflection and has no guilty in wear a dress that originally was supposed to be from Dr Rory´s original fiance. Sygn is a heroine in Irland and her union with Dr Rory was planned since she was a baby, sadly, Dr Rory is too taken by a Bavarian courtesan and seems to snub the red hair to the point the great heroine of Irland cancelled the wedding.

* * *

If Amanda was a caring woman she could show some remorse and even concern about his consequences she manipulated him to take, after all, Banshee is a big name in Irland and the Eldritch abomination that rules the Emerald island seem to favour Banshee like no one else and if an eldritch abomination is backing you up, well, you can do almost anything.

But, Amanda Stetfon is only Amanda Stefton and can´t care for anyone else but herself. She stops admiring a dress that should be to another woman with a big smile on her face, a victorious feeling in her soul as she closes her fan and gives her attention to the true owner of this splendid house.

Elisabeth Braddock has her own manor, of course, a present that Queen Gloriana allowed with as much pompous for her excellent work and charity with orphans and the creation of more hospitals in needing areas of Europe. Now, the purple hair lady is greeting the courtesan as a proper lady should, after all, Amanda is not ignorant of their social classes here.

“Doug warmed you wouldn´t take no for answer” Elisabeth is not exactly amused by such fact, however, Betsy was the one who wants to speak with Amanda- sadly, Amanda is not one to bow so easily. 

“Of course not, your messenger should know by now...I´m persistent...” a sultry smile forms on her painted lips. Pink is now considered a scandalous colour for well behave ladies, but, Betsy often wears purple.

“I see” and her eyes land on Doug who is not happy to see Amanda and can send a pleading looks at Betsy “send her away now” and is only met with a politic shake of her head. “We´re here now...let´s cut the chase, Miss Stefton, I´m well aware you used to be acquainted with Dr Darkholme...in Bavaria” 

Doug is still present in the room. The elegantly decorated room does nothing to hide the atmosphere of doom emitting from the two ladies and Doug knows if the worst come to by, and he knows 60% of chance of this to happen, he can shoot Amanda and claim self-defence as he´s protecting the honour of his lady aka boss.

Amanda frowns a little, but, is quick to hide and offer the fakest and prettiest smile one can imagine. “Of course, after his first wife's death...she was eaten by Blop if you have any misunderstanding about my involvement here, I´d not need to get rid of the wife to steal a husband” there's a tone of proudness here. “back to the topic in question after he got widow ...he became acquainted as you pointed out, but, he moved to England and completely cut ties with me and all the other ladies in Bavaria”

“All the ladies? I have hard to believe Dr Darkholme would be...into so many women?” Doug pipes in using his powers to see the lies in her half-truth story. “Is more likely that Dr Darkholme only sleeps with you out of desperation and I can sense ...it was an incredibly short affair as he ended before going to England, London” Doug completes and Betsy has a proud smile to her employee.

Amanda can´t lie very well. “Fine, it was a short affair, however, at very least he noticed me” and now is a subtle cut to Betsy´s pride. Good. “He really notices me as a woman...and never seem to care if I´m wearing the right gall or not”

Doug looks at Betsy for a moment. He does not need his powers to know she didn´t like those words.

“And in the end, he´ll not marry you! Isn´t that hilarious?! You stole a man from a lower rank and all the while still think he´ll marry ...but he´ll marry this Ariel woman”

“He won´t marry you neither”

“Not if we stop it.” Betsy states and now Doug is paying attention for what she´ll say now. “What´s Dr Darkholme weakest point? What can make the man lose his cool?”

Amanda offers a smirk. “The fact he lost people. He got revenge for Linda, sure, but I suppose he wouldn´t like if Ariel suddenly were to question this...”

Betsy is not amused. “No, I supposed he wouldn´t, but, if Ariel were to be in a dangerous situation and can´t be rescued...at least if he believes in that...Ariel would have more reason to end this relationship”

“NO!” Doug states angrily. “We´re not harming her. You promised”

“And I´ll keep my promise to you, Doug, your beloved Ariel won´t be in any real dangerous situation, but, Doug...rumours can be as dangerous as any gun” Betsy states calmly at Doug and then looks at Amanda. “What do you know about Dr Darkholme´s first marriage?”

“Lots to see a pattern with Dr Darkholme and Ariel”

“Then tell me...tell me all you know it”


	22. Part 22

Kwannon's favourite colour is purple. She recalls this little incident in her childhood where her mother-Kyoko is her name but her last name is long forgotten now- would joke her daughter wants to be the colour purple because she´s always wearing something purple on her. Now, as she´s on England, London, all her memories of Japan must be forsaken. Her mother is nothing but a distant memory(she recalls the last day with her family before the silver samurai murder them. Sunfire, younger and full of doubts, manages to smuggle little Kwannon away and she never saw him again. She´s not sure she wanted to) and modest apart, Kwannon is doing alright in London.

* * *

Right now, Kwannon is walking on the streets of London. Is so crowed since Queen Gloriana is giving birth to a child(well, what else one can say in this situation? Do you dare to call Queen Gloriana´s baby “a thing”? But...can the Queen accept such humane names?) and everyone is more than ready to give presents to the “child” and well, Kwannon is not excluded of this list as she did send some gifts to the Queen as well, but, right now all eyes are on Kwannon and for the wrong reasons.

Betsy Braddock is one of them. Is not unusual for British women to have a romanticized version of Japan. And really, Kwannon could excuse that in Betsy, she could, if Betsy didn´t make this her sole reason to interact with Kwannon and her insinuations. Oh, sometimes Kwanon fears the woman would steal her body(she had nightmares with that and could swear someone was laughing at her. Someone watching a white woman stealing her body and stepping on her and was laughing)

“Kwannon. Using green is a bit tacky, don´t you think?” Betsy is wearing purple and Kwannon wants to fight right here and there. She was the one to wear purple first, yet, is Betsy who is considered the model for “purple”. Let it go, Kwannon is not worthy. She thought to herself. No one fights a battle with a Braddock and wins.

“Queen Gloriana loves those types of dresses, plus, green is the colour of hope. Cause I have hope...you would finally get the clue about my feelings towards you and would do the proper thing you British ladies love to rehearsal with each other and would never again address your ugly mug to my presence” Kwannon has a long-suffering sigh as she looks at Betsy with nothing more than contempt.

Betsy Braddock is not self-aware or perhaps does not care about Kwannon´s opinion to take a metaphorical clue, instead, she´s talking in regards to the wedding. And is not need to be a genius to know what Betsy is thinking in regards Ariel and Count Darkholme´s wedding.

“You must be excited to see your friend marry” Betsy speaks with a facsimile of a genuine smile. “And sure must be prepared to protect your friend from Goethes. Is nice to see friends supporting each other like that. Will you use your ninja skills?”

Kwannon would like to tell her to go to a place where the sun does not shine, but, this name, Goethes, seems fairly familiar. “What the Goethes have anything to do with this wedding?” she does not confess she does not know what they are, a familiar name is one thing but is not jogging her memory right now.

“Oh...” now Betsy has a concerned look on her expression as her purple lips twist into a frown and Kwannon has a bad feeling about the whole interaction. “Is a gang who Count Darkholme used to deal with” and her serious expression indicates that she knows what Count D truly is and what he does. “they are responsible for the death of his first wife and...I heard they are not pleased with Count D ...But, sure you and the rest have a plan to prevent Ariel to be devoured”

Now Kwannon is scared. She can hide all she wants those emotions, but, is still there. The image of Ariel being devoured is still real (no Sunfire to save you-a nasty voice plays in her mind. What you´ll do?) and Kwannon makes a perfect believable lie and leaves Betsy with her own devices and thoughts.

Kwannon needs to speak with the Darkholmes now. Meanwhile, Betsy is smiling so widely and gesture Doug-who was near during the entire conversation- to come closer to her as her part of the masterful plan is over.

“Ok, do you think Amanda will do her part?” Doug asked offering his right arm to Betsy as they walk in the crowned street of London. They´d have to spot a nice gift to Queen Gloriana.

“She´s the type that knows all types of sordid people. That I can trust” Betsy offers and notices his concern, so, using her telekinesis to use her fan she whispers into his ear. “Are you afraid for her life? Relax, Doug, Ariel won´t be hurt. I promise you. Do you believe me?”

“Always, Elisabeth. Always”

Meanwhile, on the Braddock state. Jaime Braddock is receiving an interesting image telepathically and has an excellent idea for one problem that seems without any solution.

“Brian, I think I found a good candidate for our sister”

“Sure not Count Darkholme...he´s not interested and going to marry in a few weeks”

“No, someone that can make our diabolical and mischievous sister more prone to listen...”

“Who is this candidate? Another lady? Lady Fantomex returns to Paris a few years ago and...” Brian trails off as no one needs to mention how that relationship was bad. Jaime coughs as to change the subject and tries again.

“Is a secret, but, trust me on this one little brother, this person manages to touch her heart and that´s not an easy feature to accomplish”


	23. Part 23

If one were to judge Amanda sole by her looks the final score would be positive in everyone´s book-a well manner courtesan is socially acceptable if a bit troublesome for the ladies who want to keep their husbands and lovers- yet, no one seems to make a profound evaluation on her character which works well in her favour. Amanda manages to put food in her plate, way before seducing Dr Rory, thanks to more than her good looks and coverage.

* * *

“So, let me get this straight” the leader of the gang- located in a tavern where Amanda shouldn´t ever be seen- asked once Amanda Rory(a mere formality and a mere lie won´t hurt anyone) explain her dire situation to the local gentlemen who ruins the local tavern. “You want us to pretend to have a beef with this Count Darkholme-whatever his name is- and wants to use our name to scare his fiance and ruin the wedding. Do I get this right?” he asked befuddlement at her plan and Amanda wasn´t expecting an immediate yes.

“Yes, I know this is rather extreme. And I know I´m asking a lot, but, I thought it would be rather fitting for your reputation to once you all want to take down Nightcrawler” and now she puts her hand on her lips as if realizing she speaks too much. Now the gang is looking interested.

“Nightcrawler? The son of a bitch killed our leader!” the now leader speaks with a grievance in his tone. “Are you saying this Count Darkholme is Nightcrawler?” and now Amanda is doing her role with perfection.

“I´m saying he has a strange connection with Nightcrawler and this woman, Ariel aka Kitty Pryde...is also connected to Nightcrawler in some way, now, giving a scare on this lady won´t be too bad...” Amanda trails off and some of the members are muttering agreements and disagreements, again, it shouldn´t be too easy. So, she offers payment to them.

That sure seal the deal. And Amanda sure is happy to do her part, well, she can even hear Betsy screaming how she was deviant from the plan, but, Amanda likes to believe she´s improving the plan.

Meanwhile, Betsy gulps as she is looking at her older brother´s eyes. As Jaime Braddock is not joking around and is a man who rarely would joke at Betsy´s expenses. “Marriage? Jaime...I told you...I want” and Jaime raises his hand to stop her.

“I know all about your crush on a man who couldn´t even stand ...yet, acts all coy and kind with another, you can see who I pick in this scenario” Jaime explains and now Betsy is letting her anger raise.

“Oh, you can marry me off. You? remain single forever? Still waiting for your special someone?”

“The difference here, Betsy, is that I´m not consorting myself with women like Amanda Szardos to make a person who barely knows my name like me” Jaime responds coolly. “Now, tell me honestly, wouldn´t be that terrible be married to Doug Ramsey?”

Betsy refuses to speak, instead, she takes the sword located in her handmade boots and points at her brother. “I pity you, Jaime, I do. You´re a very cold person and never once love anyone...I´m saying right here and now...I´ll not be forced to marriage neither will Doug. Good day, brother”

And at Ariel´s residence, Amanda has no problem in putting a nice mark so the gang could find her easily. This wedding will not happen and now count Darkholme will have no choice but to marry Amanda. If people were to judge Amanda solely by her looks no one would think much -aside from her good looks- and this helps a lot as Amanda is putting a nice and magical mark on Ariel´s residence and soon...no more Ariel.

“I shall be Mrs Darkholme. Not you!”


	24. Final part

How hated Nightcrawler is? Is a question Kwannon begins to retells about a gang who may want to go after Ariel to get revenge on Nightcrawler misdeeds in the past- a subject it was uncomfortable as it makes him think of his first wife, even though it wasn´t a gang and it wasn´t a response by one of Nightcrawler´s actions...- and of course, it wasn´t a nice conversation by any means.

* * *

“So...who has a problem with you, Count Darkholme?” Jubilee now asks and Ariel waits for his answer as well. She knows he hides his tracks and no one is left to say. No witness is the motto of every Darkholme.

“There´s no one” Count Darkholme speaks gritting his teeth, yet, Ariel hols his hand and speaks now- finger gloved fingers traces over his own in a nice pattern calming his bad mood- “Kurt, we´re in this together. So, please, think thoroughly ...do you remember any group that may have a problem with you?” and she adds “I may have people who aren´t happy with me...I killed Omega Red, remember that?” she jokes and a ghost of a smile appears as quickly it appears.

“Well, there´s one person...but I´d not think...she would...maybe she would” his tone is dark and Ariel has a good idea of who he´s talking about. Now, how to solve any possible bad outcome that may be tossed at them?

Meanwhile, Amanda Sefton is once again on the Braddock´s manor-the one Betsy owns and rules as she sees fit and is enviable by many ladies and men- wearing a piece of jewellery that was supposed to be present to Dr Rory´s original bride and looking at the manor with contempt.

The ladies wear fans to send secret messages. Doug does not need fans nor needs nothing more than one look to see what is real and what´s fake and he remains on Betsy´s side. And thanks to common sense, Doug can see how Betsy is upset, to put mildly.

“Amanda...we made a deal. W have a plan. Is your word as valuable as your reputation?” Betsy asked throwing a jab at Amanda who closes her fan bemused and peers at the purple eyes of Betsy.

“I did what is the best to achieve our goal” and a nasty smile plays on her face. Amanda is really pretty and pretty much amoral. “maybe the reason Count Darkholme does not see you as a potential bride to be...is how you seem to chase a man but care for another”

And Betsy growls unladylike, but, Doug took control of the situation. “So, you´re saying you put Ariel´s head to be chase by a gang of vicious killers. And thought it was a great idea?” Doug asked and Amanda has no time to lie because Doug shoots her.

“Doug!”

“We need to do something, Betsy...We can and must do something” and the woman only nods as she raises from her place and looks at the lifeless body of Amanda Sefton.

“What about Amanda?”

“I didn´t think about this part...sorry”

“Is ok. We say is a legit defence”

A carriage is ready and the two are out of the manor. The Darkholme´s residence was a bit far away-even with a magical carriage giving by Queen Gloriana- and is no surprise to see the Darkholmes are not exactly pleased with Betsy and Doug.

Yet, they arrive in the right moment as a gang of bad elements- dressed in the worst way to symbolise the motif of their gang- shows up and claims to want revenge. A lady never starts a fight, but, should always finish it.

At the end of the day, Betsy made no friends by this little heroic act and Doug can read between the lines how Ariel is not happy by his involvement-in the end, Doug was not a good friend nor person and Ariel has no time for such toxicity in her life and Doug does not want to be this kind of person- and the friendship is broken beyond repair.

The Braddocks are less than pleased by her part on such scheme-and are quick to accept the white lie about Amanda- and her wedding with Doug Ramsey is announced quickly to prevent any rumour to exist or spread.

After a few weeks, Ariel and Count Darkholme are married-by his dismay Queen Gloriana married them and Count Darkholme has to see tentacles more than anyone should be comfortable with- and now is more than official.

“You´re now Mrs Darkholme” Kurt replied happy to be away from tentacles. “What will you do?”

“Make sure Mr Darkholme does not do anything stupid”

“Uhm. I think that is my job here.”

“And now he has a sense of humour”

“I can tell great dead babies joke if you want”


End file.
